And When I
by The Plot Bunny Whisperer
Summary: NYRC 4. Philosophy, religion, and implied sex. What’s better than that?


**Title:** And When I…  
**Challenge #:** 4  
**Challenger:** Self  
**Rating:** 16+  
**Fandom:** Unspecified  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Challenge Pairing:** Unspecified  
**Other Pairing:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Considering the fandom isn't actually stated, is this really needed? And since I haven't, everything technically belongs to me. So there. :raspberry:  
**Summary:** Philosophy, religion, and sex. What's better than that?  
**Warning:** language, implied smut, and mention of God: rating just to be safe.

Author's Notes: A fast, five minute drabble in only dialogue. Take it as you will. Oh, and the only reason I'm posting it here is because I picked a random fandom (heh, rhyming-ness!) and this is the one that came up. Seriously. I wrote a bunch down and pointed to one randomly. I couldn't decide who I wanted the two people to be. _Crystal_ should be updated soon. I think. Don't hold your breath.

------ ------

"Has the sky always been so bright?"

"Bright? It's raining."

"Even so…. Being inside all the time makes even the dreariest of days seem bright."

"Yeah, I guess I see your point."

"I love the rain."

"Why?"

"…I don't know. I just do. Come on, let's go get soaked."

"Unless I'm swimming or in the shower, I'd rather not get wet, thanks all the same."

-

"'The best thing about the past is the ease in which you forget it.'"

"Deep."

"Truth."

"It's still deep."

"The truth is always deep."

"Perhaps."

"What do you mean, perhaps? Of course it is. No lie has ever carried any depth within it."

"And not all truths carry meaning."

"You just contradicted yourself. What you said was a truth, and it had meaning."

"….damn."

-

"Memories are fickle things, don't you think? You keep the ones that are dearest to you, and the ones you block become your nightmares."

"Why are you so philosophical all of a sudden?"

"Have I never been philosophical?"

"…Perhaps a few times…."

"Therefore I can be philosophical right now, can't I?"

"I guess so."

"Right. So… where was I?"

"Something about memories..."

-

"It's so strange the way things turn out."

"Things could have been different, you know. If you or I or anyone else had made different choices, chosen different paths, things could have been different."

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting philosophical."

"I can be philosophical too if I want to be."

"Yes, things could have been different. Our fate is what we made it. It's too late to complain about it now."

"Maybe so, but it's a lot more fun that getting soaked to the bone and catching pneumonia."

-

"Could things really have been different? Even if the path is different, does that mean the ending is different as well?

"You would think so, but I suppose not."

"I guess it's too late to ponder such things."

"It's never too late to look upon your past and wish you had made different choices. Actually, it's all rather therapeutic."

"It's therapeutic to look back at all of your mistakes and agonize over what can't be changed?"

"Yes. It's the way you learn not to make them twice."

"…"

"See? I can be philosophical too."

-

"'To be born in sin is to die in sin, and thus makes us unworthy of God's redemption.'"

"Philosophy is one thing; religion is an entirely different cup of tea."

"It is true, though. According to text, we are born in sin. Most of us usually die in sin. Therefore, doesn't that automatically assign our souls to the gates of Hell?"

"…I'm not getting into this discussion."

"It's not like we have anything better to do."

"I absolutely will not get into a religious debate with you."

-

"I'm right though."

"Shut up."

-

"Nngh! Gods! Yes, right there…"

"I thought I said no talking about God."

"Shut up and… oh! Ahn… harder!"

"My favorite way of shutting you… huh, so tight… up, I must admit…."

-

"…well, that was fun."

"…"

"Maybe I should talk about God more often."

"…do you ever shut up?"

"Apparently, only when your tongue is jammed halfway down my throat."

"Then it should be lodged there permanently."

"Shut up and fuck me again."

"Gladly."

-


End file.
